


东有启明，西有长庚

by Axel007



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007





	1. Chapter 1

0

嬴政出于孤独而养成的习惯朝外望去，青铜灯座上唯一点燃的灯芯微弱地闪烁明灭。窸窣的雪粒砸在房梁上，发出细碎的声响。他屏息凝神，企图从中分辨任何异常的声音，直到一双手捂住了他的眼睛，让他的睫毛在他的手心轻轻刷过。透过干燥而温暖的皮肤，他又看到那一天他站住雨中的檐角下神色哀伤的样子，弟弟无助又清瘦的模样摇得他心神轻颤。

而那双手很快移开，转而分开他的腿，温暖潮湿的口腔包裹住了他。同往常一样，在不愠不火的舔舐与间或加重的吮吸下，蛰伏的情欲很快被调动，于是那张时隔三年的少年的脸庞很快消失在一重重的快感里，取而代之的是蔓延全身的酥麻。这让他想低吟出声，可他还是紧咬嘴唇颤栗着忍住了。尽管这里除了他们再无他人。

嬴政朝下伸手，按住弟弟的脑袋，让他在自己挺腰击撞的时候吞得更深一些。起初他抗拒似的发出不满的呜咽，而后又安静地顺从了。在嬴政快要丢给他前，成蟜抚开他的手，缓缓吐出他高昂的性器，先是急促喘了几口气，而后在对上他眼睛的同时微笑起来。嬴政握住他的下颚骨，把他拉近，亲吻的同时指尖轻触他因发热而潮红的脸。不安分的舌尖伸进他口中搅动一圈，那股令人不快的气息弥漫在口腔，让嬴政不禁微微蹙眉。

他们很快又分开了。像一只小狼犬，成蟜扑在他身上，一截舌尖由于方才的接吻仍微微抿在皓齿边。“我想要你。”他压低声音说着，一面将嬴政微微挺起的肩膀重新压下去，手掌拂过腿侧撑开对方的腿。他舔湿自己的手指，分开嬴政的臀瓣轻揉穴口。这样慢悠悠的动作让人难耐，嬴政伸手把他拽得更近，直到一呼一吸间都是弟弟沐浴后的清香。

“快一点。”嬴政咬着他的耳朵，一手扶到他胸前轻轻捏住一枚乳尖。成蟜的身体陡然弓了起来，好像一只抵御主人抚摸的猫。他紧绷的身体迟迟不肯松弛，却也在回过神后抿嘴并拢指尖塞进嬴政的身体。他发狠似的瞪了兄长一眼，找到那个点用指腹来回按压，直到他听见从嬴政齿唇间漏出的低吟。他亲吻他的侧颈，安抚他的腰侧，塞入第三根手指。嬴政突然坐起，反身将成蟜压在身下，强硬地跪上他的腰。 他俯身去轻咬弟弟的下巴，在成蟜握住他的臀瓣冒进又克制地插入时单手握住自己的性器来回套弄。

他很快射了出来，污浊的白液溅上自己和成蟜的胸膛。在压低声音喘息的同时他俯身，再次亲吻了自己的弟弟。年轻者似乎有些不甘，短暂的吻后拒绝似的一扭头，箍住他的腰企图把他按回去。嬴政没有允许，仍然紧压他的肩膀，低喃着“用心点”，他挺腰咬着成蟜的性器，几个来回后彻底把不听话的弟弟制服了。成蟜一手扶住他的要，另一只手不轻不重地揉捏着他的乳首，配合着嬴政找到挺进的节奏。刚刚射过的性器有了再次抬头的欲望，嬴政闭上眼，干脆将自身一半的重量压在弟弟的手上，专心致志握住自己的勃起。指尖扫过湿润的马眼，而后穴里的冲撞逐渐加快速度。嬴政忍不住轻笑出声，在双双射出的同时倾斜身子，从弟弟身上跨起，将自己摔在他身边。

最初做错的是成蟜，努力想修正的是嬴政。可最初的抵触后他默许纵容了，甘愿放任年少者一错再错。

射精后的满足感包裹住他如同包裹在母腹中，他们暂且平躺了一会儿，直到成蟜连同被子一起把兄长抱了个满怀。嬴政凑近他耳边，“教了你多少次了？”他满意地发觉弟弟的脸咻地通红，表情倒是又馋又气，双臂蓄满力量像是为了证明什么似的，打算拉着人再来一次。嬴政突然扣住他的手腕，呼吸柔软地拂过他的脸颊，翘着嘴角用餍足后倦懒的嗓音轻声呢喃“让我休息一会儿”。

身边躁动不安的年轻人尽管不平，却仍瞪着眼睛逐渐安静。呜咽般的风声填补进空缺，急促的喘息还未完全平复，干燥的嘴唇便再次贴了上来。一道忽暗忽明的光线落在他颈脖间，浓厚的阴影如同墨迹覆盖原本澄澈明亮的双眸。现在嬴政终于能够看清，少年脸上悲伤与难过毫无踪迹，不知何时取而代之的是无所顾忌的欢快与满足。

就像他此刻抱住的是毕生的幸福。

嬴政缄默不语，却不知道什么都无法给予的自己究竟为何能让他流露出如此欢喜的神色。他感到自己的腿被再次分开，为压抑呼声，他轻轻抿上弟弟的侧颈。流着汗的身体在每一次撞击中都不可抑制地紧贴，发热。他想呼喊，心脏处像是被开了一道口子，被源源不断的烈风扑啦啦地穿透。酸涩又苦痛的感触在心上爆裂，如果此刻嬴政有什么愿望的话，他最想要的恐怕莫过于能够坦诚公布他的情感。

他们抓紧了一切能够利用的机会，却仍然不够。无论怎样放肆，他们始终躲藏在阴影下，不敢越雷池半步。

只是因为爱上了不该爱的人。

当汹涌的情欲将他没顶之时，嬴政想起的仍然是自己伸手拥抱住弟弟的那一天。他始终不能欺骗自己，而他渴望抚平爱人脸上的忧伤，渴望更多的触碰，渴望爱与被爱。

即使这意味着他们都会背负上无法宽恕的罪责。


	2. Chapter 2

01

“有饛簋飧，有捄棘匕。周道如砥，其直如矢。”

少年背对屋外射入的阳光，沉明的眸子在阴影下沉静似水。他有板有眼地背着昨日讲学的书，嗓音与因云影浮动而变换的阳光一样缓缓流泄，干净而清冽。

“东有启明，西有长庚。有捄天毕，载施之行。”

日已西垂，一日讲学业已将尽。嬴政自宫殿东边转来，驻步学堂外，正巧隐约听见这句话。他早已熟读《大东》篇，知是将尽，干脆轻脚止住步伐，等待弟弟下学来一起去内宫给二位太后请安。  
“……维南有箕，载翕其舌。维北有斗，西柄之揭。”

嬴政微微踮脚侧耳听了一会儿，然而成蟜果也没让他失望，舒缓有度的颂声直止全篇结束。一丝微笑攀上脸颊。老师夸赞了一句，接又吩咐明日所学课程。成蟜向其躬身行礼，应答之后方才出门。一转眼看见长兄，先是一愣，目光中似有一丝惊讶闪过，而后很快归于沉寂。

低头，拱手，弯腰。那种清爽的声音又响起了，只不过这一次唤的是一句毕恭毕敬的“王兄”。

嬴政照例答礼。这以后的谈话便有些随意起来。成蟜踏前两步，径直跟上嬴政的步伐，却始终保持着离他半步的距离安居其后，嘴角微微上翘，低声询问今日怎么有空来看自己读书。

宗室长辈都说他们继承了父亲的气度，而嬴政像一把未曾出鞘的剑，成蟜却像石中玉，一个锋利，一个温润。弟弟自然是好看的，睫毛低垂，眼角微阖。年仅十四，他仍不能控制自己的情绪，此时将高兴与兴奋完完全全写在脸上。

“恰好路过。”嬴政轻描淡写地吐出四个字，而成蟜却稍一怅然。没有说话，他们走过一段距离，成蟜低头沉思不已，突然猛一抬头“啊”了一声，说明日讲学要用的书简丢在了桌上，不客气地开口吩咐跟随在嬴政身后的侍女去取了回来。

侍女闻命喏了一声，低眉踏步离开。成蟜凝视她的背影，黑色瞳仁里暗潮摇曳。在妙曼身姿渐行渐远后，成蟜的目光落到身边的兄长身上，在对视的一瞬间嬴政讶异地察觉不知何时弟弟颊上已经泛起一片红晕。

他本以为他中意自己的侍女，想开口耍赖朝哥哥讨要，却难为开口。

谁知他开口就让嬴政一头雾水。

“你知道启明和长庚吗？”

弟弟的眼睛里绽着光，格外明亮又格外坚定，嬴政迟疑了一下，轻轻点头。他预感到这这是第一个问题，用来引出之后更多问题的锲子。果不其然，成蟜稍稍靠近了些，言语也更加急迫，甚至紧张到带了一点儿口吃。

“那你觉得，启明和长庚可以在一起吗？”

“如果你说的是星星……”

成蟜却很快摇起头来，有些忧愁，脸倒是更红了。“是也不是，其实我想问……你……”他低垂的目光悄悄朝上瞥一眼嬴政，伸出手轻轻碰了碰他的手臂，小心又颤抖。嬴政原本仍不明所以，却突然领悟到他言语背后的意味深长。恍然大悟之后是突然的手足无措，胸口处的心跳不自觉漏了两下。

“……”

一时间不知如何作答，恰好侍女取了书简回来。成蟜蓦地一惊，背过身低头企图掩藏脸上的红晕。嬴政不动声色，轻轻一步挡在成蟜身前，吩咐将书籍送至二公子寝宫。

被喜欢自然是有些欣喜，不过说想要在一起，恐怕只是小孩子的玩笑话。

还分不清兄弟情与爱情的区别，于是随意跨过那条界限。这便是错了。

待侍女再次离开，答语也在嬴政心中盘桓了一阵。考虑措辞后，嬴政低声开口。

“……你还不明白什么是……那种感情。别想这些了。”

“我试过了，没有用……而且……”成蟜小心翼翼，欲言又止，咬咬下唇，最终还是说出后半句话，只不过声音已细如蚊吟，难以听清。

“我……也不喜欢新进宫的妃子……不喜欢你看她们的目光……”

他低喃着，声音如戛然而止的细流。嬴政有些无奈，审查内心却并不反感。不过这样仍是错的。就算不是小打小闹，他也该恪守兄长的职责，不去回应这份心意。

是兄弟不错，可这也是他喜欢的弟弟。

没有坚决的拒绝，嬴政报以模棱两可的回答，害怕伤到年轻者的心。

“……你还年幼。等你束发，如果你还……我们再谈这件事，好吗？”

成蟜朝上瞪了他一眼，似是反驳。可看到兄长略显忧虑的目光，他又软弱了，含糊不清地应了一声，接着反问到时候嬴政会不会赖账不算。

预谋被察觉，嬴政微侧过脸，轻咳一声用以掩饰。

“当然不会……赶紧走罢，今天已经迟了。”

成蟜抱着怀疑注视着兄长，嬴政不再理他，哼了一声径自朝前走。这一招果然有效，纵使不满，成蟜还是不情不愿地跟了上来。

行至华阳宫，太后果然问起今日怎么略迟了些许。成蟜张口似要作答，一旁嬴政清泠的声音已经响起，说什么今日与成蟜在路上遇见，忍不住多说了几句话，请太后恕罪云云。

行跪礼的嬴政不卑不亢，褪去了私下交谈的平和，此时他的眸色深邃而幽静，如同暗渠难以揣测，却依旧美得让人心惊。地下黑色平滑的大理石倒映出兄长模糊的影像，成蟜低着头，余光却悄悄落下，贪恋那一抹令自己朝思暮想的身影。

无论随意还是庄重，他都是美的；无论开口与否，他都勾人心魂，让成蟜心甘情愿溺毙在他眼底的深沉中。


	3. Chapter 3

02

红梅开得热烈绚丽，稍近几步便能嗅到扑面而来的清香。瑞雪丰年，新年将至。平日里堆满竹简的案几上，也被祥和的气氛感染，染上几分象征热切的红色。只是，看到侍女为自己携来的梅花，嬴政却望着不由自主地出了神，手中的书卷轻轻落到桌几上，又被轻轻阖上。

宫中几乎被一枝枝的梅装点了遍，到哪里都逃不过思念。

不过，这样也好，可以掩饰那些不该存在的花瓣。

嬴政低下头，想起父王逝世前的嘱托，一是切记，以统一天下为任，二是不能忘记身为长兄的职责。而那职责，是要自己扛起重担，给年幼者一个无忧的少年时光。

却万万不曾想到，自己会让他善良的弟弟犯下乱伦的罪。

梅花的清香渲染了对他的思念。一股凉风从敞开的大门里吹进寝宫深处，嬴政抬起袖口，竭力压抑住一阵突如其来的咳嗽。

吐出来的是什么，他也不是第一次见了。

与书桌上刚采的鲜花一样，是艳红的腊梅。

最初走错的成蟜，可是他也跟着错了。第一次胸口抑郁，最后咳出几朵梅花时，嬴政一时毫无头绪，思忖着这是什么怪病，直到询问太医后才明白，这是剪不断的相思。

不断吐出心爱之人最爱的花，直到最后变成花朵死去。世间唯一的解药是心爱之人的吻。

惊异过后，嬴政渐渐也想清了。对弟弟或许有那么一点儿喜欢，超过了哥哥对弟弟的疼爱。本以为一阵子后他能忽视这股轻描淡写的感情，重回正轨，继续以兄长的身份存在于成蟜身边，可他又想起一年前成蟜说过的话，他本该把它们统统忘记，如今那些记忆却重新复苏，如同蔓草，悄悄爬进他的心房，拨乱他的心弦。

一日不见兮，思之如狂。

每一次吐出的花朵越来越多，多到一天夜里他从无梦的睡眠中惊醒，咳嗽不已的同时，一阵花雨飘落床榻，轻轻落在柔软的被褥上。

兄长的责任让他无法向弟弟启齿，甚至连究竟何时对弟弟抱有不切实际的想法嬴政也不得而知。如果他说了，他还年少不懂事的弟弟会怎么样？他一定会欣然接受，可是然后呢？他绝不允许自己与弟弟乱伦。

于是思念也化作不能启齿的疼痛。他们不如就做天边的启明与长庚，永不相见，也不必背负罪责。

一双手，不合时宜地捂住了嬴政的眼睛。以为自己独处的嬴政吓了一跳，手心中的花瓣簌簌洒在被阳光照满的衣服上。嬴政伸手拉开自己眼睛上的双手，扬起头，一股伴随着颤栗的雀跃顿时坠落在沉甸甸的胸口。

“王兄。”

来者眨眨眼睛，金色的光线闪烁在黑而长的睫毛上，仿佛鸟儿扑棱翅膀。

“……吓到你了？”

“呃、不是……”

嬴政松开紧握成蟜的手，垂下眉棱的同时感到一股带着期待的目光落在自己脸上。为了掩饰什么，嬴政朝边上挪了挪，示意成蟜一同坐下。

他没有注意到手上的梅花。

意识到这点后，不知怎地，嬴政有些庆幸，悠悠的心又有些失落。

沉默了一会儿，成蟜突然开口，打破弥漫的沉静，“我今年……束发了。”

“……”

“你还记得，我问过你的那些话吗？”

“……嗯。”嬴政不想谈——至少不要现在谈。可年少者却忽略了兄长的不情愿，他竖起耳朵，目光炙热，刨根问底似的再次询问。

“那么，你怎么答复呢？”

怎么答复呢？

并非遗忘，也并非三缄其口，只是……不能答复。

怎么能推却责任呢？怎么能耽溺于错误呢？这不是他的本意，而为什么梅花要开得那么炙热呢？

“……可以不答复吗？”最终的最终，在大脑一片空白的情况下，为了给出一个回答，嬴政没有回答。

对方眼中隐约燃着的热流逐渐消散了，那片墨色最终吞没了明亮的色泽。成蟜睁大的眼眶一点点阖上，直到遮住半个瞳仁。他缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，声音比起原先沉闷了许多。

“是我不够好……？”

“不是……”

而是不能喜欢本不该爱的人。他忍受不了那么难过的表情出现在弟弟脸上，努力想了许久，安慰的话在胃里翻来覆去，最终咬住下唇，只憋出一句轻轻的“对不起”。

成蟜却像没有听见，略微转过了通红的脸，好像不接受这样的道歉。

“那你……可以……试着……”

“不，不可以。你是弟弟。”嬴政率先打断他的话。

年幼者的身体轻轻颤抖了。嬴政站起身，转过去不再看他。几次呼吸之后，他安抚住胸口陡然狂跳的心脏，努力让自己的声音沉稳严肃。

“你去吧。”

起身后的眩晕感盘旋在脑海，耳鸣声挥之不去，如同蜜蜂钻进了耳朵，在靠近耳膜的地方拼命抖动翅膀。嬴政听见难以辨认的衣衫摩擦声，成蟜也是愣了，蠕动嘴唇想再多说些什么。望着兄长挺拔的、不苟的腰身，却始终无法再度鼓起勇气，只得在背后悄然行了一礼，离开时替人轻轻掩上房门。

阳光一下子被削弱，宫殿里不那么明媚了。

听见那掩门时轻微的吱呀声，嬴政不可抑制地弯下腰，捂住嘴，鲜艳轻柔的花瓣还是透过指缝飞了下来。

是死亡，还是向他吐露心迹？

之后呢，是亲吻他，还是告诉他再也不要相见？

年轻的生命本能地畏惧死亡，可比生命更重要的，还有魂灵的纯净。

咳得太猛烈了，当嬴政弯下腰得以喘息时，一眨眼，不小心同时眨下几滴澄澈的泪水。


	4. Chapter 4

03

残冬已过，冰水融化，溪流簌簌流淌的轻快明丽之声填白在缥缈多情的蓝天下。宫中传闻秦王病凶，已经到了病危之际。成蟜说他不信，可每每接近兄长的寝宫，在病榻前坐不上片刻，便被抱着愁容的兄长轻轻挥手赶走。态度说不上生硬，却透露着尽人皆知的刻意疏远。

——谁都可以，只是不能是弟弟。

——一定是对自己厌恶至极吧。

转出宫殿，成蟜自嘲般轻轻吊起嘴角，笑容却苦涩而难受。年纪尚小的侍女从迂回的廊腰中穿过，笑语明明频频传来，却在看到二公子侧倚栏杆，用眼神再三示意后急忙收住笑容，柳眉委屈地垂下。  
然而十五六的少年并未有责备之意，仿佛仍沉浸在自己的思绪里。当看到少女手中捧着的玫红色花瓣时，他也不过捻了一片，放在指尖轻轻搓揉，问道“你们是王兄的侍女吗”。得到示以肯定的点头以后，他的表情突然变得很奇怪，像极了一只被主人踩住尾巴的猫。

宫中的腊梅七七八八都谢尽了，哪儿来的如此多的鲜艳的花瓣呢？

入手出温凉不一，仿佛还沾染着让人心惊的体温。

这是嬴政卧病不起的原因吗？

那无记可消除的单相思吗？

喜欢到可以为了那个人死去吗？

联想到兄长对自己的拒绝，于是一切都事出有因了。

仍旧带着寒冷的风扑啦啦刮过心扉，一颗完整的心也如同开合不已的门扉，发出哀婉的哭泣。

从儿时的仰望，到逐渐长大之后的努力奔跑，到如今过分的依恋渴望……全部化作一场悲恸的梦境，而他本来还期盼把虚无缥缈的梦境当做现实，呼吸着那里虚假的馥郁芬芳的空气。

他埋下脸，肩膀轻轻颤抖，心头被狠狠撞击的同时险些落泪。

只是无法苛责在爱他的同时要求他也深爱自己。

大概是太过分地笃信兄长对自己的疼惜，之前的日子里从未有片刻想过他会喜欢别人、自己将要与他人共享兄长温柔的目光。

胸口如同塞满棉花，空荡荡地酸涩。

到了下个月再随太后一同省视的时候，不知是否是成蟜的错觉，在应对毫不知情的母亲关切的询问时，那挺拔英俊的眉眼之间也多了更多的憔悴、更多的心慌意乱，更多的遮掩闪烁。

原来他们一样啊。

在思念地狱里挣扎。

年幼的弟弟，理所应当地觉得自己可以倚仗着哥哥的垂怜，托词再留片刻时，直截了当地追问是不是花吐症。

问之前就想好了：不会让喜欢的人这么死去。如果是，无论如何他也会问出那个人的名字，替兄长传达深沉的爱意。

年少者却不自知，他略带愤怒、而更多的是关切的目光，在嬴政心中激起千层浪花。

“……不是。”在最初的惊讶之后，嬴政扭开脑袋，不再与他对视，在以开玩笑的语气说出“为什么你会这么想”的话之后陡然意识到这已经根本不是笑话，因为在询问之前他就已经确信了问题的答案，现在撒谎无异于火上浇油。成蟜固执的赌气，无由来的怒火，都让心连心的律动合拍，一丝细小的波动都牵连着另一端的心悸。嬴政的心跳莫名加快。

他又露出了像小时候得不到最喜欢的糕点时的那种神情，稚气甚至自私。

这时候嬴政会变得了无节制。见不到他，病症的苦痛会难以忍受，心中戚戚难安；当他站在身前，眉宇间的关切担忧藏也藏不住时，他又想背过身，眼含热泪，任他苦苦哀求也不肯略微转过脸。  
一团死结。

这之后他们都无话可说，只有默默无言。扭过头，成蟜四下巡望了一周，确认暂且无人经过之后，鼓起腮帮，一副欲言又止的模样。最后，他只好露出一抹难受的微笑。

“我没什么好希望的。”他说着，轻轻握住兄长的肩膀，俯身的同时以一种毋容置疑的悲切闭上如河海的双眼，在嬴政的瞠目结舌下偏过身体，张口舔过那双薄唇之后，他感到对方不知所措的颤抖，却固执地抱着破釜沉舟的勇气去深入、去探索，在钻进紧闭的贝齿之后毫无技巧地顶撞着兄长的舌根，吮吸他的舌尖。一股清苦的药味在口腔中弥漫，当嬴政想要退缩的时候，他不知从哪里找到勇气，握紧他的手腕继续这个漫长的吻。

一生何求。成蟜在心中喟叹。

也许以后自己再也不会被允许见到他了。

如果不是嬴政胸膛剧烈的起伏打断了他，成蟜可能会吻到窒息也不愿松开。胸腔里像是塞进一团火焰，烤得人骨肉生疼，血液沸腾。他们分开的后一刻，无数花瓣伴随着汹涌的咳嗽漫天飞舞，一条花瓣的长河就在眼前流泻，让人除了对爱的崇敬跪拜之外心无旁骛。最初的懵懂之后，最迟钝的人也会反应过来：这恰是治疗这种疾病需要的解药。

成蟜甚至忘了伸手去抚一把咳到满脸绯红、无力喘息的兄长。

不同寻常的剧烈咳嗽惊得侍者放下手中的活计急忙赶来，他们赶到时，发觉二公子双膝着地跪在床榻边，双手紧握兄长的右手。他的眼中噙满泪水，因为这种场合下他不知是该哭还是该笑。无限的爱意与狂喜长久地回荡心尖，伴随着不能早些觉察到这份感情，而给予他离开疾病的解脱的愧疚。同时，更多的恐惧与张皇填满那颗小到只容一人的心脏。可是毋容置疑：爱情拓宽了生命的广度与深度，爱者比被爱者更接近于神。


	5. Chapter 5

04

晨光透过厚实的帘幕照射至嬴政的眼皮上，细巧的颤抖在神经末梢碎裂，传递。睁开眼并不意味着醒来，相反，他仍然停留在逐渐消散的梦里，直到一个温暖的侧吻把他迷茫的瞳孔聚焦。

他稍稍睁开眼，略显苍白的阳光穿过睫毛的缝隙照射眼球，引人不由自主地抬起手臂挡住刺目的光线。

“再睡一会儿……”在表达不满的同时尾音却染上了笑意，翻过身卷起被子的同时，一截赤裸的脊背让身后的人蓦地屏住呼吸。小狼犬眼珠打转，中规中矩地扯过一截被子替他掖好，手指却在他的后颈上停留了一阵。

“抱歉昨晚让你这么累。”他的手指沿着脊椎缓慢向下，在骨骼凹陷处微微用力，按如某一个关节时让人不由自主地挺腰摆脱那只手的控制。嬴政抓住那只手，抬高身体的同时被严冬的寒意逼回被窝。他握着弟弟骨节分明的右手，沉默了一会儿，再抬起头时，那双足以将人溺毙的眸子晦暗不明。

“礼尚往来。”

他侧过身，指尖在弟弟逐渐变得修长锋利的唇上划过，随后取而代之的是他的舌尖。细致的攀绘让成蟜几乎忍不住想要迎合着反吻回去的欲望，事实上他也这么做了，舌头的缠绕笨拙而急切，他仅仅是凭着本能去黏合。这时候他只是个陷在爱里被打乱一切计划的人，每一次都被勾着走，像是失明的盲人，完全信赖地依靠牵着自己的那只手。

“你现在觉得，启明和长庚可以在一起了吗……”齿唇间的水声在耳畔流淌，微微睁开合拢的双眼，嬴政看到的是弟弟沉浮着依赖的瞳孔。这让他忍不住伸手环紧他，贴上自己的脸颊，微笑着低喃为什么不。

东有启明，西有长庚。有捄天毕，载施之行。

古书之中记载的乱世和现下又有什么关系。他们以化作千百年前的尘埃，而生命过往不绝。没有确切的目的地，没有确切的需要做的事，一切都随心所欲，反正今天是属于他们的，可以让他去找到那个对的人。

这氛围让人相爱而懒于开口。

窗外落着白雪的红梅，倒又纷纷开了满枝。


End file.
